Laptop computers and other types of portable electronic devices are gradually replacing desktop computers both in the workplace and in personal settings. Portable electronic devices offer users more flexibility in terms of where to work. This is facilitating changes in work behavior, such that users can work from their home or office with the same device.
While portable electronic devices, such as laptop computers, theoretically allow users to work from anywhere, it is typical that users will establish a predictable usage pattern. For example, if an employee in San Francisco is issued a laptop computer, that employee is likely to use that laptop in a few locations, such as the employee's home, the employee's office, a favorite coffee shop, etc. However, if the laptop computer was detected operating in Madagascar, the computer's operation would typically be considered to be outside of the predictable usage pattern for the worker. It is possible that operation outside of the predictable usage pattern is valid (e.g., if the worker is on business in Madagascar), but it is also possible that the laptop computer has been stolen. Laptop theft is becoming a serious issue, and can lead to the revealing of sensitive information, such as trade secrets, customer lists, credit and social security information, etc.
Further, it is typical for users of portable electronic devices to store their log-in and password information on their device. This allows the users to more easily engage in e-commerce transactions because the users need not manually enter their log-in and password information. However, this practice poses a security risk in the event of laptop theft, because the thief would be able to easily access the user's personal information (e.g., to make e-commerce purchases, assume the user's identity, etc.). Also, identify theft is becoming a serious concern in e-commerce transactions, and can affect both portable electronic devices as well as stationary or static electronic devices, such as desktop PCs. Here, the issue is that the authenticating information (e.g., password, social security number, etc.) has been compromised and can no longer adequately authenticate the user.
Further, in addition to a need to prevent generalized unauthorized use of portable electronic devices, there is a growing need to manage and automate authorized use of portable electronic devices both in the workplace and the home (e.g., where one device is used across different environments, each having different usage requirements). For example, a small business owner might use a laptop computer for both personal use as well as business use. This type of dual personal/business use can result in different requirements and preferred settings for each environment. For example, the user may prefer a different desktop background or screensaver, or may want different applications readily accessible for personal versus business use. Conventionally, the user would manually change the settings as necessary based on whether the user is in a personal or business setting, which is time consuming and tedious.